By Starlight
by Hareta
Summary: VERY short SasuSaku one-shot. VERY late b-day fic for my best friend, Ayane Selznick. VERY fluffy VERY OOC Sasuke (sorry!). Sasuke and Sakura comparing the prodigy's life with counting the stars results to a slight misunderstanding...which leads to a rea


**By Starlight**   
  
"Sasuke-kun? Sas...aah!"   
  
Sasuke softly chuckled as Sakura calmed down upon realizing she was not being attacked and that it was _his_ arms that had wrapped around her. Her head turned and she shot him a glare. A small smile from him was her only reward though, and a kiss as he leaned down and claimed her lips.   
  
"What are you doing here?" the avenger asked quietly when they finally broke apart. It was late and the training field was empty except for the two of them. Although he really wouldn't care if anyone had heard him laugh or saw him holding her close. Tomorrow, maybe, he would, but not right now, not while he was with her.   
  
"I was looking for you," was her equally silent answer. She smiled and turned around so that she faced him. They had been together for quiet awhile and while he still remained the silent, cold and detached young man in public, he could be very sweet when they were alone. "What were _you_ doing here?"   
  
"Nothing," he answered quickly, but his eyes betrayed him when they subconsciously drifted towards the sky. Sakura saw this and frowned as she crossed her wrists behind his neck.   
  
"You're lying."   
  
"Yeah," he admitted freely with another small smile, kissing her again. When he felt her shiver, however, he pulled back. "Are you cold?" he asked. Sakura nodded her head then shook it, earning a raised eyebrow from her boyfriend. "What?" Sasuke asked, a little annoyed. The girl just smiled back.   
  
"I was, but not anymore. Not with you," she whispered, leaning her head on his chest, "So, what _were_ you doing?"   
  
"Star-gazing, counting the stars," he murmured into her hair and received a small giggle in response, "I'm serious...and I was doing well too before you came along."   
  
"With counting the stars or with your life?" she asked playfully, listening to his heartbeat. It was calm and steady, and soothing like a lullaby that she almost feel asleep but his answer roughly jerked her awake.   
  
"Both."  
  
Sakura pulled away so she could look up into his dark eyes, her own green ones that showed hurt. There was no trace of any lie in them though and Sasuke met her gaze with no shred of hesitance. She forced herself to look away before she could drown in their black depths. "You...You don't mean that, do you, Sasuke-kun?" she asked uncertainly, fighting the uncomfortable lump that was making its way up her throat. She knew if it went any further, both the urge to cry and their situation, that she was going to burst into tears.   
  
"I do," Sasuke replied thoughtfully but then he placed one hand beneath her chin and forced her to look at him, "At least, before you came. That is what I always think before you do. Like tonight --- I thought I was happy and doing great counting the stars alone, but now...now that you're here...I can't figure out how I ever thought that."   
  
"Sasuke---" she started, but he shook his head and stopped her from continuing by wrapping his arms around her again and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.   
  
"To have you like this in my arms, I realize that there is something much, much better than counting stars alone and I can't imagine how I fooled myself into believing I was already content awhile ago. Not while the most amazing person that could outshine the stars is not yet with me," he finished with a small, sad smile. "And the same goes for my life, Sakura," he added as an after-thought and the light returned to young girl's eyes, as well as the smile to her lips.   
  
"Will you let me stay then? With you tonight and..." Sakura trailed off as she brought her hands behind his head and played with the soft dark hair there. Laying her head on his chest again, she continued, "Will you let me stay, Sasuke?" she asked softly.   
  
Sasuke didn't reply verbally but Sakura felt him nod his head. And that was enough for her. It took him a lot to say the things he had awhile ago, including breaking his seemingly personal rule of not talking too much, and she could not ask anything more from him. She would just stay with him, for tonight...and for the rest of his life.   
  
"I love you."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Excuse the OOC-ness but I am SO _not_ into fluff writing. This is my first Naruto fanfic but I don't think I'll be begging for readers not to flame like I usually do on my first try at a new category, so go ahead! I hope not though, coz that might give me writer's blocks and I won't be able to work on my two upcoming fics..._any_ways, like said in the review, this is dedicated to my best friend and fellow authoress, Ayane Selznick. Happy Birthday, Keen!   
  
**Disclaimers:** shrug I don't own Naruto. I don't even own any Naruto merchandise (yet!!!).   
  



End file.
